Adventures of Ashachu 2
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A comic to fic adaptation based on the hentai comic of the same name. Straight, yaoi, and pokephilia.


**The following, as previously stated, is based on the hentai comic The Adventures of Ashachu 2. I also wrote a fic version of the first part, which I assume you already know if you're reading this, but hey, you never know. Like with the previous part, I've cut down on some of the scenes to stop it from being as repetitive and to keep things interesting. Also like the previous part, this contains both straight, gay, and pokephilia lemons, though this one does lean more towards yaoi. If none of that is a dealbreaker, then enjoy!**

* * *

Ash still hadn't found a way to return back to his human body. The Professor hadn't had any solutions, so now they were travelling in search of anyone that might know anything. Ash wasn't the first human to turn into a pokemon, but he was the first to turn into a Pikachu, so there were a lot more questions than answers about things.

That said, Ash didn't mind his pokemon form anymore, not with how much fun it had been. He hadn't gone a single day without finding someone to have fun with, whether it was one of his own pokemon or a wild. He tended to enjoy the wilds more though, as he could be rougher with them, and they were always rougher with him.

Case and point, Ash started the morning by going out and looking for a pokemon to find. Imagine his luck when he stumbled across a Raichu. The Raichu was male, and from the look of things, extremely frustrated and trying to relieve the tension.

Wanting to help in the best way he knew how, Ash crawled over carefully. The Raichu didn't notice him at first, as his eyes were closed in concentration as he desperately stroked his cock. Ash got in close, opening his mouth and leaning forward.

The Raichu gasped in surprise and pleasure when he felt Ash's mouth close around his balls and begin sucking on them hard. He moaned louder, pumping his cock even harder until Ash's hands replaced them, stroking him hard and fast as he continued to suck his balls.

The Raichu groaned, cumming within a few minutes of Ash starting, his hot seed shooting onto Ash's back. Ash moved his head up, licking some of the cum from the Raichu's tip. "I think you need a little more stress relief, if only there was something more I could do~" He purred, turning around and grinding his soft, warm ass against the Raichu's shaft.

The Raichu let out something resembling a growl, grabbing Ash's hips and lifting him up before pulling him down hard onto his cock. Ash cried out loudly, "S-so big~" He moaned, bucking his hips immediately as the Raichu thrust up into him.

After his fun with Mewtwo, Ash could take just about anything without it hurting, and rode the Raichu faster. "Come on~ I know you can give it to me harder~ give me all you got~" Ash challenged, the Raichu grunted as he put all his strength into every thrust, forcing his cock deeper into Ash's ass and groaning at the tightness.

Ash groaned, tensing up as he felt the Raichu's cock press against his prostate, "F-fuck~ right there~!" He moaned, the Raichu thrusting harder against his button. Ash tensed, groaning as he came, clenching tightly around the Raichu's cock.

The Raichu grunted, cumming from the tightness and filling Ash's ass with hot seed. Ash panted, dismounting the Raichu, who was now laying back tiredly. Ash decided to congratulate himself on a job well done by looking for a female, perhaps a submissive one if possible.

After a bit of searching around, Ash found a Chansey. He walked up to her, "Hello there, there aren't many Chansey in the wild." He pointed out. "Oh, I'm not a wild," She admitted, "I'm just, well.." She blushed, "I'm looking for someone to mate with. Not to breed, I just need a little time to relax from all the work at the center, and I can't exactly do it myself." She said, her arms and body not really making it possible.

Ash nodded, "Well, maybe I could help you out with that~" He suggested. The Chansey smiled, "Oh would you? That would be lovely!" She said excitedly. Ash smiled, "Happy to help~" He purred, going over between her legs as she laid down on her back.

Ash found the Chansey's slit and began to lick it eagerly. She moaned, her hips bucking gently against his face as he licked her pussy, slowly getting her wetter and wetter as his tongue pushed inside and swirled through her folds.

"You taste wonderful~" Ash purred before plunging his tongue back into her pussy, the Chansey moaning louder as she bucked her hips harder, wanting more. She was a bit sensitive, and was already getting close to her climax. Sensing this, Ash bit down gently on her clit, causing the Chansey to cry out as she came, her juices washing over Ash's face.

Ash lapped up the juices from her pussy, licking his lips in delight at the taste. "Would you like more~?" Ash asked, rubbing his stiff rod against her slit. The Chansey nodded, "Oh yes please, I need more~"

Ash didn't need any more than that, holding onto the Chansey as he thrust forward, groaning at how warm and wet her pussy was around him. Ash figured she must really not get a lot of excitement at the center, as her pussy was extremely tight even around him. That, combined with how soft she was, made it even better.

Ash kept his hips moving, pumping into the Chanset harder and faster until he was pushing his entire length into her eager cunt with each thrust. The Chansey gripped the ground, tensing up as she started to get closer.

Ash and the Chansey cried out together as they came in unison, her juices flowing around Ash's cock as he pumped several hot ropes of cum into her. They laid there together, panting before they both got up. "That was great, thanks so much!" The Chansey said with a smile before heading off.

Ash went off again, wanting at least one more round of fun before he washed up and returned to the others. It didn't take him long to find another pokemon, an Electabuzz, and a male one by the looks of it.

Ash smiled, crawling out into the Electabuzz's view. "I heard that Electabuzz are really strong," He said, the Electabuzz nodding, "The strongest electric type there is!" He said proudly. "Really?" Ash questioned. "Earlier I found a Raichu around here, and he said that Raichu was the strongest; he proved it to."

"What?!" The Electabuzz questioned, "And how exactly did he prove his strength? Anything he can do, I can do better!" He declared. "Are you sure?" Ash questioned, leaning against a nearby tree, "Because the Raichu showed me how strong he was by stuffing my ass as hard as he could; hardest I've ever had~"

The Electabuzz was taken slightly aback by this, but no way was he letting any Raichu outdo him. Besides, an opportunity to defend the pride of his breed, and something to fuck? It was the best win-win ever!

The Electabuzz picked Ash up, holding him against the tree as he lined his member up to his ass and thrust forward, penetrating him hard. Ash moaned, "You're certainly bigger than the Raichu~" He noted truthfully, "But let's see if you're stronger~"

The Electabuzz grunted as he tried to force his cock deeper into Ash's tight hole, jerking his hips up into him harder and harder. Ash held onto the Electabuzz, taking all the force of every thrust and loving every second of it, his own member throbbing against the Electabuzz's fur as he railed him.

Soon, the Electabuzz had hilted himself inside of Ash's ass, and continued to thrust harder into him, hitting his prostate several times and making him cum with a pleasured cry. But the Electabuzz wasn't done, he kept going, ramming into Ash harder and faster, slamming against his poor abused prostate rougher.

To finish Ash off, the Electabuzz used discharge, shocking Ash's prostate with his cock. Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as he came hard, his ass gripping the Electabuzz's tightly as the Electabuzz reached his own peak, cumming onto Ash's button before pulling out.

"Told you Electabuzz was the strongest!" He said proudly, Ash nodding in agreement, though he was in a daze from the rough fucking. Shortly after the Electabuzz left, Ash tried to get up and leave, but found that he couldn't feel his legs, and only succeeded in falling forward with his ass in the air.

Because of this, Ash accidentally seduced yet another pokemon, this one without his even trying. A passing Nidoking caught sight of Ash's exposed ass, sticking straight up in the air as though he were presenting, still semi-gaping and leaking seed from his fun with the Electabuzz.

The Nidoking saw this and took it as an invitation, going over to Ash and lining his cock up, ramming into Ash's ass hard and groaning at the warmth and tightness of Ash's sore asshole.

Ash yelped in surprise, but didn't mind in the slightest. He moaned, bucking his hips back against the Nidoking, but the much larger pokemon didn't seem to need any help, being more than strong enough to force his cock in to the hilt.

The Nidoking drilled Ash's ass mercilessly, Ash's tongue lulling out in pleasure at the roughness he was taking as his ass was stretched by the massive pokemon's cock. The Nidoking came hard into him, but didn't stop yet, pumping into him harder.

Ash came the moment he felt the Nidoking's cum filling his ass, and came again a moment before the Nidoking pulled out, moving over to Ash's face and shooting his cum onto it, sighing happily at the sight. He gave Ash's ass a hard smack before heading off into the forest.

It was awhile longer before Ash could feel his legs and get up. He was more than satisfied enough for now, and began to make his way to river to wash himself up. When he got there though, he saw that three other pokemon were already there, and currently in the middle of some fun.

A Charmeleon and Wartortle were currently spit-roasting an Ivysaur, the former slamming his entire length into the grass types ass while the latter was skull-fucking it. The Ivysaur was moaning around the Wartortle's cock, his vines stretching around and pumping aggressively into both the dominant pokemons' asses.

Ash smiled, getting hard almost instantly. He crawled over, slipping under the Ivysaur and taking his cock into his mouth, sucking it as the pokemon was fucked on either end. The Ivysaur moaned louder, thrusting his hips more to take the Charmeleon deeper into his ass and push his cock into Ash's throat.

Ash took it happily, sucking as hard as he could as he stroked his member. The Wartortle and Charmeleon came after another few minutes, pumping cum into both the Ivysaur's holes as the grass type unloaded into Ash's mouth.

Ash swallowed as the Ivysaur laid on his side, too tired to keep going. The Wartortle and Charmeleon on the other hand, looked like they were still horny. Grinning, Ash got onto his fours, taking the place the Ivysaur had been in.

The pokemon grinned, switching placed. The Wartortle gripped Ash's hips and thrust into his ass hard as the Charmeleon held his head and thrust into his throat. Ash moaned around the fire type's cock as the two thrust in perfect sync, forcing their cocks as deeply as possible into Ash without Ash even needing to move.

The Ivysaur seemed thankful for Ash's helping him cum though, and moved his head over, taking Ash's cock into his mouth and sucking it hard as his vines went back to stuffing the other two's asses aggressively.

All three moaned, the Wartortle and Charmeleon slamming harder into Ash, forcing their entire cocks into him for another several minutes before cumming, pumping hot seed into his ass and down his throat as Ash unloaded into the Ivysaur's mouth.

The pokemon moved away from him, all panting. "That..was...great~" the Charmeleon panted. "Thanks for joining in~" The Wartortle said. "No..problem.." Ash panted.

Soon all three of them left together and Ash was able to get himself washed up. He hardly saw the point of it anymore though, odds were good he'd just be dirty again with the next hour after he was done.

Ash's prediction proved accurate. On his way back to camp, he ran into a friend. "Richie!" He called, the trainer looking down at Ash, his eyes widening, "Woah, it really is true." Richie said, Ash nodding, "Yeah, we're still not sure how I turned into a Pikachu."

Richie sat down with Ash and they began to talk about what had been happening with both of them. "So, how is being a Pikachu anyway?" Richie finally had to ask, having been holding the question in the entire time.

Ash chuckled, "It hasn't been too bad. Especially with all the fun I've been having recently." "Oh yeah? What kind of fun?" Richie asked curiously, Ash grinning lustfully, "I'll show you~" He purred, moving forward so he was in Richie's lap, kissing him gently.

Richie was caught off guard by this, and Ash pushed his tongue into Richie's mouth while he was still. Richie knew he shouldn't be doing this, not with Ash and certainly not while Ash was a pokemon, but he couldn't bring himself to actually stop him, and before too long, had begun to kiss him back.

Ash broke the kiss a bit later when he felt the bulge growing in Richie's pants, "Gee Richie, I knew you liked Pikachues, but I didn't know you liked them that much~" Ash teased, Richie blushes deeply as Ash undid his pants, freeing his stiff cock. Ash licked his hips, rubbing his soft face against Richie's length, "So big~"

"A-Ash, I'm not sure about th.." Richie trained off when Ash began dragging his tongue up and down his cock, stopping to swirl his tongue around his tip before taking it into his mouth. It was hard to argue against than, Richie found.

Ash bobbed his head along Richie's cock, struggling not to gag as he got closer to the base. After a little more effort, Ash was deep-throating Richie's entire cock. He reached over, taking the boy;s hands and placing them on the back of his head.

Getting the message, Richie held Ash's head, beginning to move it up and down his cock harder, fucking his throat roughly. Ash sucked as hard as he could as he moved along Richie's length, trying to push him over the edge.

Ash sealed his lips tightly around Richie's cock when he felt it about to release, and managed to hold almost all of Richie's cum in his mouth, looking up and Richie and opening his mouth to show him his seed filling it before he swallowed.

Ash moved closer and straddled Richie, grinding his soft ass against his shaft before positioning himself with the tip poking against his puckered hole. He kissed Richie deeply as Rochie held onto his hips and pulled him down hard, forcing his cock into his tight little hole.

Both cried out loudly, Ash being tighter than Richie had ever had before and Richie being extremely large for Ash in his current form. Ash bucked his hips hard, wanting to feel all of Richie's cock and knowing full well he could take it.

Ash was soon bouncing hard on Richie's stiff rod, and with some help from Richie's hard thrusting up into him, managed to take Richie's entire length into his tight hole, moaning louder the deeper it pushed into him.

Neither of them lasted too much longer after Richie was hilted inside of Ash, Richie cumming first with a loud cry of pleasure and Ash reaching his limit as Richie's seed filled his ass to the brim and coated his prostate.

Ash panted with Richie as he dismounted him, kissing him gently as he laid down to rest. Ash wasn't as tired though, more used to the experience. As Richie rested, Ash went over and tapped one of his pokeballs, letting his Pikachu, Sparky, out.

"Hey, woah, you really did get transformed!" Sparky said, shocked when he saw Ash. Ash nodded, "Yeah, but it's fine, I've been having way more fun this way~" He said, pointing to Richie. Sparky blushed when he saw his trainer with his pants missing.

Ash giggled, giving Sparky a kiss and whispering, "Why not wake him up with some fun~? I'm willing to bet he's really a hardcore pokephile, and I think you want it bad~" Ash stepped back, "Tell him I said thanks for the fun~" Ash added, leaving as Sparky went over to Richie to wake him.

On his way back, Ash found yet another wild pokemon he could play with, but at this point, Ash would have been more surprised if he hadn't. She was an Eevee, and a young one at that, probably rather inexperienced.

Ash grinned going over to her, "Hey there, what are you doing all alone?" Ash asked. "I went off away from the pack to try and find something fun to do, but the forest is really boring." The Eevee pouted.

Ash smiled, "I know something fun we could do~" He purred. "You do?" The Eevee asked, her tail swishing excitedly. Ash nodded, showing her his stiff cock. She tilted her head, curiously, "What's that?" She questioned.

"It's my cock," Ash explained, "all males have it, even male Eevee's. When you get back to your pack, I'm sure you can play this game with some of them to~" Ash said, taking hold of her head and moving his hips forward, "To start, just suck on it~" Ash instructed.

The Eevee obeyed, pushing her head forward a bit to take another inch of it and starting to suck on it. Ash moaned, "Fuck, so soft~ don't stop, take it all~" He groaned, pushing her head down more.

The Eevee whimpered slightly, but Ash barely heard it, thrusting his hips forward and moaning louder as he began to fuck her throat. The Eevee could barely breath, and had to try hard not to gag and cough, but she didn't want to mess up the game, and let Ash keep going.

Ash groaned, cumming a few minutes later and pumping his seed down her throat. "Hey..that tastes great!" The Eevee explained, "All males have this?" She asked, Ash nodding, "There's only one thing better than getting a mouth full of it. Lift your tail and I'll show you how to take it somewhere else~"

The Eevee nodded, lifting her tail as Ash got behind her, lining his member up to her pussy. Ash thrust forward, grunting as he penetrated her roughly. The Eevee cried out as he virginity was taking, her eyes starting to tear up as Ash pumped aggressively into her.

Ash groaned, pulling her hips back as he thrust harder and deeper into her, knowing that she had started to enjoy it when she began pushing her hips back to help him get deeper into her. She moaned softly as Ash fucked her harder, both of them moving their hips together.

The eevee came hard after just ten minutes, crying out loudly as her juices washed over Ash's cock. Ash grunted, thrusting harder as her pussy got tighter around him. He kept going for another five minutes until he reached his peak, cumming deep into her. The Eevee groaned, cumming again from the feeling of Ash's cum filling her pussy.

Ash pulled out, panting slightly, "Wasn't that fun~?" Ash asked. The Eevee nodded tiredly, panting, "I have to go... I wanna see how.. Many of the male Eevee's at the den can do that.." Ash nodded, giving her a kiss before she hurried off to become one of the most popular Eevee's in the den.

Ash went on to the river and washed himself up. He wondered if her would ever be human again, and how exactly he'd turned into a Pikachu in the first place. 'Actually,' A voice said in his mind, 'that was my fault.'

Looking up, Ash gasped as he saw Mew floating down to meet him. "Mew? What do you mean it was your fault?" 'Well..' Mew blushes, 'I got a little lonely, and I wanted to play with someone. I chose you, and one night, while you were asleep I…' Mew blushed deeper, looking away, 'A-anyway, the psychic energy I let off filled your body, and turned you into a pokemon. You couldn't technically turned into any pokemon, but since you're so close to your Pikachu, that's what you ended up as.'

Ash was shocked by this. 'I'm so sorry, I understand if you can't forgive me for it..' Mew said. Ash shook his head, "Hey, you didn't mean to do it. Besides, I've been having a lot of fun as a pokemon, and I plan to have even more when I change back." Ash said, planning to see how Bayleef liked being on bottom after he changed back.

Mew smiled, 'That's good. I can change you back now if you want, but...there's only one way to do it.' "And what's that?" Ash asked. 'I can only take the energy back the same way I let it out, and since I let it out while I have having sex with you..' Mew explained.

Ash smiled, grabbing her and pulling her close, kissing her deeply. Mew squeaked in surprise, but returned the kiss happily. Ash was a bit caught off guard when he realized that he had started to float, Mew lifting them up with psychic and changing their position.

Ash buried his tongue inside of Mew's tight, sexy little pussy as Mew took his member into her mouth and began to suck him off. They both moaned as they pleased each other, Ash moving his tongue faster and Mew sucking harder as they kept going.

Ash came first, the legendary understandably having more stamina than him, but Mew wasn't far behind, cumming within a few more moments. Ash changed their position as they continued to float, lining himself up to Mew as he held onto her.

Mew bucked her hips, pushing his cock into her and moaning as he thrust in harder. Her tail snaked around Ash's body, lining up to his ass and pushing inside of it hard. Ash yelped, thrusting harder into Mew.

Mew moaned, bucking her hips harder against Ash, her focus beginning to fade as they both got closer. Ash and Mew came in unison this time, but the climax broke her focus completely, and Ash began to fall.

Fortunately, when he landed, he was human again, and it barely hurt at all. Mew floated down, giving Ash a gentle kiss. 'Thank you.' She said before flying off into the sky. Ash stood up, heading back to the camp to show the others he was back to normal, then to let out Bayleef for some more fun. He may be a human again, but the adventure was far from over.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the end of The Adventures of Ashachu 2. To my knowledge, there is no part three, but if there ever is, I'll probably write a one-shot for that as well.**

 **Did you like how I wrote this, or do you think the original version was better? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
